Sleeping Beauty - Sherlock Edition
by Jerry Kate
Summary: It's for a tumblr challenge - Rewrite a fairytale with Sherlock characters. Sherlock is a young prince who hears from a fairy about prince John, who was put to sleep for hundred years...Johnlock


**Tumblr - Let's write Sherlock!**

**Challenge 2:****_ Choose a favorite fairy tale and rewrite it with characters from Sherlock._**

Sleeping Beauty –Sherlock Edition

Not too long ago, in a world quite different from ours, a young prince stood in a corner of a hall, watching guests talking nonsense and dancing to music that was too loud.

It was supposed to be a ball to celebrate his birthday – but in reality he knew exactly that his parents hoped he would fall for a princess. The truth was, however, that he was not interested in them, or in fact, anyone. His only joy was observing their guests, deducing what might be going on in their heads, and what they might be hiding. It was a gift, quite useful to a future king, but it made life boring and unsurprising in every way.

He had to put up with people trying to make conversation with him, and after a while he gave up pretending he was interested. That was, until a girl made her way to his side. Something was different about her – a fairy! he thought surprised by her visit.  
"I am the fairy Molly. My dear prince, I'd like to tell you a story, and I strongly advise you to listen." The prince remained silent, but he nodded.

"Once there was a prince in a far away kingdom. He was a lot like you: strong, clever and handsome, but he was also kind and passionate. When he was born, his parents invited 7 fairies to bring him gifts, but they forgot to invite the eighth of my kind. When she came and there was no golden plate for her like for the rest of us, she was furious. I was sitting next to her and heard what she planned to do to the little prince.

So I made sure to be the last one to give the prince my gift. After the old fairy cursed him to pierce his hand at a dagger made from bronze and to die from it, I tried my best to take it from him. But you see, I could only alter it. He should not die from the wound, but he would sleep for a hundred years before love will wake him again.

The king made laws to forbid daggers of bronze in his kingdom, but they prince who grew up a great man, met an old soldier who hadn't heard about this law. He should him a bronze dagger, and the eager young prince took it. He pierced his hand, and fell into a deep sleep. I was called to the kingdom, and I put the rest of the kingdom to sleep as well, so that the prince would not be alone when he'll be woken up again. Within hours, trees and bushes formed a nearly impervious wall around the castle where the prince was put to rest in his chamber. His name is John."

Molly, the fairy, ended her story, her eyes never leaving the young princes face. "Why did you tell me this tale?" the young prince asked. The fairy smiled. "It is not just a tale. I see you don't quite believe me, but let me tell you this: This story from the past is the tale that will constitute your future, my prince. Now I must say farewell, but we'll surely meet again. Until then, Prince Sherlock, take care."

And with that the fairy left the hall, not looking back again. Weeks later he went out hunting with his elder brother, Mycroft, and his dear friend Lestrade. The fairy's words were still hunting him when he went to sleep. Especially the princes name, John, didn't seem to want to leave his mind.  
In the distance Sherlock could make out towers in the middle of the woods. He pointed them out to his companions and asked what they thought they'd belong to.

"My prince, it looks like the enchanted castle I was told about when I was young. It is said that a young prince was put to sleep hundred years ago, waiting for his love to wake him" Lestrade told him with a smile that testified of disbelief.  
Prince Sherlock, however, remembered the tale clearly, and he made his way to the castle, telling his brother and his friend to keep hunting without him. He prepared himself to cut through the bushes and ranks, but as soon as he approached, they gave away of themselves to let him pass through.

He passed a court and then went into the castles, up the stairs, looking for the princes chambers. Every room he passed, he saw people sleeping. Some were lying on the floor, others sitting at tables, their heads on their plates. But Prince Sherlock didn't stop. His only thought was to find Prince John, so that he would finally get the name out of his mind. Finally, he reached the right chamber.

In the middle of the room, on the bed, there was the most beautiful person Prince Sherlock had ever seen. "This must be Prince John" he thought, his throat dry and his hands slightly shaking.  
The sleeping prince was of blond hair, some inches shorter than Sherlock himself, but he didn't look weak in any way. As he was lying there, all that could be said about him was that he looked peaceful.

Unsure what to do to wake the other prince, Sherlock sat on the side of the bed, gently taking his hand. He thought about the fairy's words again, and then, following his heart, he leaned down to give the sleeping prince a quick kiss on the lips.  
The prince let out a sigh, but he did not wake just yet. Prince Sherlock leaned down again, this time pressing his lips more firmly onto Johns, hoping not to frighten him when he'd wake up.

When he moved away again, he was met by two sparkling eyes. "Took you long enough" said the now fully awake prince, smiling brightly. Sherlock returned the smile and introduced himself.  
"Thank you for waking me up, Sherlock" John then said, gently taking his hand. "I was worried no one would come for me."  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't plan on it, but a fairy told me about you, and I couldn't get you out of my head. I hoped to end this, with waking you."

John looked a bit sad and let go of his hand. "So I assume you can stop thinking about me, now." Sherlock took his hand again, holding onto it tightly. "I don't think I'll ever be able not to think about you again." They smiled at each other, no words needed.

Around them, the whole kingdom woke up just like their prince did, and while the citizens started to clean their homes and prepared a great meal to celebrate, the two princes talked for hours, never leaving each other's eyes.  
Mycroft and Lestrade arrive some time later, just in time to take part at the meal. Sherlock and John still didn't let go of each other's hands, making it obvious to everyone that they were in love.

"I'd like to stay with you, John, if you'd have me" Sherlock said when they were along again. "I love you, and I never want to leave your side again." John smiled and put his arms around the prince. "And I love you. I'd never let you leave." They shared a kiss.

Sherlock informed his brother that he should return alone to their parents and tell them everything. Lestrade stayed with his friend.

John and Sherlock turned to each other, smiles on their faces, eager to know what the future might hold for them. "I love you" John whispered, before going in for a kiss again.

The perfect fairytale, Sherlock thougth happily.

* * *

Okay I know that it got weird at the end, but I hope you liked it anyway :) leave a review!


End file.
